


being good never looked so good (sounds awful tho)

by girlsarewolves



Series: this clown's got a crush (or two or twenty) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, One-Sided Attraction, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Ditchin' Gotham City was definitely one of Harley's finest moments. Not only was that the first place Waller was gonna go lookin' for her, but turns out, there were tons of other capes running around who were way more fun than Batsy.Cuter, too.





	being good never looked so good (sounds awful tho)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts), [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> I got an idea for a few femslash ficlets featuring Harley and female vigilantes in the DCEU/DCCW verses and having crushes on them all and decided to give it a go - starting with the highlight of the dccw, of course. Feedback appreciated!

* * *

 

Ditchin' Gotham City was definitely one of Harley's finest moments. Not only was that the first place Waller was gonna go lookin' for her, but turns out, there were tons of other capes running around who were way more fun than Batsy.

 

Cuter, too.

 

She wasn't totally sold on Bathood, runnin' around lookin' like some cyberpunk Robin Hood with a knockoff voice modifier that just screamed compensating, but his blonde partner in crime-fighting, all decked out in black leather and some straps here and there - hot damn she was good.

 

And so very easy on the eyes.

 

Harley'd spent the last few nights roaming around, looking for trouble so she could find a secluded seat to watch the fun stuff of the vigilante duo - sometimes with others tagging along, did they just come in packs or something? - strut their stuff on the backstreets and alleyways of Star City. She would give green Bathood credit - he didn't look so awful from the back in those pants - but Blondie was the real star of the show. Harley hadn't had the most experience with female vigilantes, but if the rest looked this good doing good, she might have to switch sides after all, not just on threat of her head going kaboom.

 

Blondie wasn't so easy on the ears, she learned early on, but hey, no one was perfect.

 

After a couple of weeks of playing beatdown voyeur and catching any news clips of Blondie - Black Canary, 'scuse her - she could, Harley decided it was time to make proper introductions. In hindsight, it could have gone better.

 

* * *

 

"Hiya! Harley Quinn, from Gotham - you might have heard of me? Broke the Joker's heart, took down an interdimensional witch, drove Batman insane?" Hey, tootin' your own horn to impress the ladies wasn't a crime. She stood leaning against the wall, bat swinging idly as the Black Canary turned to face her, a half dozen random goons unconscious at her feet. "You're good! And I've gone toe to toe with Batman, like I said, so I would know."

 

Blondie - Birdie? she kind of liked that better - stared at her like she had a glowing bomb in her neck about to go off, but in the middle of her forehead instead, and then, "You're Joker's ex, huh? Shouldn't have come here." And then she opened that pretty mouth of hers, and Harley didn't have a chance to run out of the way before that sonic scream of hers hit her hard, like a hurricane wind sending her flying, knockin' the breath right outta her.

 

There was a ringing in her ears, and everything was spinnin' - but Harley just laughed and said, "A girl does love being swept off her feet!"

 

* * *

 


End file.
